


Transnational Communctn

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Gen, Politics, Texting, im speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Hague lets Hillary Clinton know that he's running a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transnational Communctn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though some of the events described in this story are based on actual people, this account is entirely fictional. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. By no means does is this story intended to imply that the events depicted actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Hillary Clinton blinked at her phone. "running lt, will b hr soon, promise. srry for difficulty." She was still trying to figure out the message when a second one arrived, same number, which said "this is w. hague. uk ambass. gave me yr num :) 10 min now, driver says. traffic v. heavy."

She was pretty sure that he had to go to extra effort to not use any capitalization at all, given that most phones added capital letters automatically after periods. "Don't worry about it," she texted the reply, then appended to the end after a second's thought. "Gives me a chance to catch up on paperwk." She felt oddly liberated at not having spelled out the whole last word, even though she still had plenty of characters left that she could use on the message. She just chose not to.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
